Requip: The Gunner (Veg)
Requip: The Gunner is a[[ Caster Magic| Caster Magic]] and a type of Requip and Spatial Magic , revolving on the summoning of various types of firearms, and barricades, among other things employed by guntoting soldiers. While underrated by many, this form of Magic is truly a powrful form of magic, capable of transcending the tradittional boundaries of Spatial Magic and Requip, becoming the embodiment of the very magic they wield.While it also allowsfor the summoning of regular firearms, the Gunner is most powerful when employed in tandem with magical weaponry and ammunition, making it the perfect complimentary magic for any form of Guns Magic , though some would argue that with further evolution, it even surpasses the limitations set by it by the original user and enters the realm of Gun Magic. 'Appearance' Most Gunner's Vests change to fit the wants and needs of the user, and as a result can vary, becoming pretty much whatever the user wants while keeping a military or guntheme. 'Description' Requip allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armor and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. At first glance, the Gunner is not much diferent from any and every other form of Requip. Basic summoning of weaponry, armour or miscellaneous equipment to enhance one's power and produce a powerful fighting style that the user would not have been able to regularly. However, The Gunner is a form of magic much greater than it looks like it is at first glance. While at first, this would seem to make the magic's power relatively weak, when combined with the power of Magic, it allows one to accomplish amazing feats. While most newcomers to the magic often employ Guns Magic, an ability that goes hand in hand with weaponry, a skilled user is able to employ the magical properties of weapons in battle and even awaken their latent properties, taking firearms with magical properties and utilize them in a manner similar to Edolas weapons rather than the merely cosmetic magical weapons a new user tends to employ. For example, one can utilize a gun with the ability to scorch an enemy upon impact for every bullet fired, or even utilize Requip's abilities to swap parts of whatever is being summoned to mix-and match to create new, even more indreibly powerful (and oftentimes ridiculous looking) arms, without the need for any additional form of Guns Magic. An additional side-effect of this Magic is what is known as Gunner's Vest, an outfit formed from one's magical power that gifts them the physical and mental capabilities to effectively utilize any form of gun found in one's dimension. The heavier the weapons in one's dimensions, the greater the physical boost one gains from this. This is also what allows a skilled user to effectively produce greater defensive power and physical offensive power in situations where they would otherwise be outclassed. The bullets from a user of this magic travel much, much, much ''faster than a regular bullet, enough to give superhumanly powerful mages trouble. 'Spells and Abilities' The Gunner's more advanced hidden abilities/perks can be placed into several categories, known as the Gunslinger category, which focuses on the utilization of external magics (mainly just Guns Magic and the hypothetical Bullet Magic) to enhance one's skill and power of mystical marksmanship, the Gunsmith category, which enables the user to create, remodel and shape their own weaponry to increase the number of possibilties with this magic to extraordinary levels, and the Armory category, focusing on the defense and storage capabilities of the user utilizing the weaponry. 'Gunsmith' *'Gunforge: Invented firstly by Samantha Arcand, an evolution of Requip's abilitiy to allow the user to seperate and combine aspects of what already exists in the dimension, the user takes it one step further. In essence, what truly lays inside the user's dimension, are firearms, and the user merely retrieves them. It is considered simultaneously the Gun equivalent to '''Molding Magic and Memory Make , with elements of Requip thrown inside. However, with this ability, what the user retrieves, is not an actual physical weapon, but reather the very concept of a gun itself, allowing the user to create a blueprint and construct said weapon from the magical particles they possess themselves, or for even lesser magical cost, combine components of guns already inside of the dimension to create the type of weapon the user wanted. In a senses, the user mves from merely being a user of a gun, to the creator, manufacturer, and wielder of the gun, an ability likened to the acquirement of a complimentary secondarry class in a Role-Playing Game. What a user can do with this power is only limited by the user's imagination, Magical Power, and the boundaries of the very concept of a gun.Considered by many to be where the true power of this magic originates from, allowing them to thereotically outmatch even powerful Dragon Slayers ' or[[God Slayer| '''God Slayers ']] with the abilities granted to them by their guns. For example, Samantha is capable of crafting an enormously powerful elemental weapon, allowing her to greatly impact an opponent without ever having the parent element in the first place. Guns created completely out of light or darkness, and even sound are hers to wield, and hers to add magical effects onto. This also allows her to use the most basic of firearms and vastly amplify their power by utilizing her mastery over this magic form to requip the very concept of a firearm onto the weapon, and molding it to whatever she desires. She can even grant her weapons weirder properties, such as employing the weapon and enhancing her physical capabilities. While creating weapons tend to eat up quite a chunk of magical energy (a cost which can be lessened through practice but never actually go away), after being created, it can be stored in the pocket dimension and only cost the same amount of Magical Power as it would normally. While normally one's weaponry could only have one special ability, there are indeed weapons in the arsenal with a truly inntimidating list of passive abilities some firearms can employ. **'Supercharge: '''A fairly self-explanatory ability, the user pumps large amounts of Magical Energy into their weapon, greatly enhancing the capabilities of a weapon. For example, a firearm only capable of passing through a brick wall will now be capable of passing through several brickwalls, a tree, and even a massively powerful wave of water. Similarly, a regular bow and arrow may find that it's shots continuously hit the mark, or even home in on moving targets. When Supercharge is used on a magical weapon, however, it is as if this weapon is being forged once more. In fact, it can be said that if Gunforge is the creation of weapons, then Supercharge is the upgrading of weapons, turning the manufacturer of firearms to the appreciator and improver of firearms. By creating magical turrets and casting this spell, one can automate the weapons summoned. 'Gunslinger *'Natural Affinity to Guns Magic: '''Wielders of this magic form tend to utilize Guns Magic without even actively realizing what they are doing, while more skilled users tend to do it in tandem also. However, this is because of their unprecedented connection to the Magic that employs magical bullets for a great variety of effects, uns Magic. While Gunforge allows one to manipulate the properties of the gun, Guns Magic allows one to manipulate the properties of each individual bullet. With this, one is capable of creating amazing artworks of astounding ammunition (that A game be on fleek tho #alphabetrap.), from explosive to cryogenic to wind and even concentrated sunlight rounds. In fact, users of the Gunner that have achieved the ability of Gunforge gain additional boons to Gun Magic in the form of several spells only applicable to them (the user in particular). In addition, the user has their marksmanship, co-ordination, enemy prediction and targeting skills enhanced to fit their skills. **'Ballistic Battery:' With the power of such a magic allowing one to completely alter the property of weaponry, one may wonder, what truly is the purpose of outfitting weaponry with Lacrima in any case then. It's a good thing this question was asked, and any good question deserves an answer, in the form of Magic of course! Every time a magically constructed bullet was fired, the original user of this magic noticed that every time a bullet was fired, some of their magical power actually did not go into the bullet. In fact, it was observed that this Magical Power would completely move away from the gun itself, a result of the creation of the user's gun being so realistic it even sported the ability to gradually decay with excessive usage. However, instead, this spell allows one to absorb and contain all of the excess magic power released by the firing of a bullet. This power can then be accumulated, and used to enhance the raw destructive power of a bullet. When combined with Supercharge, the level of destructive power capable of being emitted by relatively normal firearm becomes inhuman, turning a peashooter into the equivalent of several shots from a magical bazooka. 'Armory' *'Arms of War: A true Gunsman/Gunswoman must be able to not only utilize weaponry, but protect themselves while doing so. This particular third category allows one to effectively summon barricades to defend oneself from powerful attacks, using "cover" to create walls and other defensive structures to prevent the injury of themselves or comrades. These defensive structures tend to be magical in origin themselves, allowing them to take much more damage than regular barricades. In addition, users of this form of Magic are also known for being able to employ First-Aid, a magical spell derived from the First Aid Kits one would usually have to bring out in an ordinary, non-magical battle. Summoning the equivalent of Magical First Aid Kits, the user is able of treating their wounds, in addition to the wounds of others, an ability that culminates in the Armory's sub-ability, Medic Class. **'Medic Class: ' '''Trivia *Ballistic Battery was heavily inspired by the Ballistic Battery of the Mesa Warframe from the game Warframe, while Supercharge is the name of a game mechanic in several MMORPG's. (No, Destiny isn't the only thing with this you noob.) Medic Class was just me playing too much Battlefield. Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Requip Category:Requip Magic Category:Spatial Magic Category:Under Construction Category:Vegeta's Magic and Abilities